


Butterflies & Hurricanes

by yallaintright



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes, satanic senators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yallaintright/pseuds/yallaintright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras wakes up in an alternate reality where he is in a relationship with Grantaire and freaks out when he finds Grantaire in his bed. </p>
<p>Enjolras 2 wakes up in a reality where he isn't in a relationship with Grantaire and promptly freaks Grantaire out with his touchy-freely-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies & Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the kinkmeme.
> 
> Many thanks to Erin for betaing this.

**Earth #1**

A butterfly flaps its wings.

That’s how it happens, really. That’s not the way Grantaire will tell it, later, because he really does love his dramatics and he really is not above embellishing the truth but, in the end, it’s all because of a butterfly.

So. There is a butterfly. It flaps its wings. It sets off a hurricane. Enjolras’ life is changed forever.

_Wait, no, fuck, that was dramatic_. It sets off a metaphorical hurricane, if one is making an effort for accuracy, but Enjolras will go to his grave defending that being in love with Grantaire is like being in a relationship with an extremely misbehaved hurricane, albeit, granted, one with very nice hair.

It happens mostly because Grantaire never, ever thinks things through.

He’s been even more annoying than usual all day and it’s not like Enjolras doesn’t care about him - he cares about all his friends - but he sometimes wonders why Grantaire even bothers coming to meetings of their Amnesty International student organization if he’s just going to stand in the corner and make an argument against everything coming out of Enjolras’ mouth.

So, once the meeting is over, Enjolras decides to corner him because he really just wants to understand him. Grantaire, being Grantaire, flips him off and walks out of The Musain and all Enjolras can do is watch him walk away from the window.

And that’s when a little girl runs right past Grantaire into oncoming traffic, ignoring the big yellow bus coming right down the street.

“Oh, fuck.” Enjolras breathes, as Grantaire runs right after her in a flash of dark curls and _complete stupidity_.

He gets up from his seat and runs out of The Musain as fast as he can because _oh god Grantaire is drunk because when is he not drunk and is he really just going to run into oncoming traffic oh god what if he gets hurt_?

When he gets out of the Musain, Grantaire is already back on the sidewalk with the little girl cradled in his arms, completely safe. Which is to say that the girl is completely safe. Grantaire is only as safe as he can be considering Enjolras is going to strangle him as soon as his heart stops tapdancing inside his chest.

“The-thre was a bu-butterfly,” the girl stutters. “I wa-wanted to ca-catch it.”

“It’s okay, now,” Grantaire whispers soothingly to the girl as returns her to her very worried mother _and for fuck’s sake, couldn’t the woman have payed attention to her daughter_ before _Grantaire had felt the need to act like an idiot_?

It’s only after the girl and her mother are both walking down the street, with the girl’s hand firmly being grasped by her mother that Grantaire realizes that Enjolras is standing on the sidewalk as well.

“Er, did you want something, Apollo?”

Enjolras won’t scream. He _won’t_. “Have you lost all your fucking brains?” He shouts angrily, as he violently shoves Grantaire against the nearest wall. _Oh well_ , _it’s the idiot’s fault for having the same sense of self-preservation as a fainting goat._ “Did I want - Are you a fucking idiot?” “Have you lost all your common sense? You could’ve been _hurt_ , you could’ve been _killed_ and just because you don’t pay any attention to your well-being doesn’t mean the rest of us don’t and -“

On and on he goes, with Grantaire still up against the wall until halfway through, his brain catches up with his mouth and _oh fuck_ , he thinks, _I’m in love with this asshole_. For the space of a breath, he asks himself how he could possibly not know. And then he throws himself at Grantaire and kisses him passionately on the lips. There is a moment, just a moment, when Grantaire stays rigid and unmoving against him, that makes Enjolras wonder if maybe he miscalculated things. And then Grantaire lets out a sound, halfway between a yelp and a moan and buries his hands in Enjolras’ hair, pulling him closer and opening his mouth against Enjolras and _why, why_ hasn’t Enjolras done this sooner?

“Ugh,” he complains against Grantaire’s lips, breaking their kiss. “you made me fall in love with you.”

Grantaire laughs, low in his throat and Enjolras think it may just be the best thing he has ever heard. “I’d apologize, but I don’t think I’d mean it.”

“Good.” Enjolras says and kisses him again.

Six months later, Enjolras pisses off a republican senator.

Well, no - six months later _Grantaire_ pisses off a republican senator and _Enjolras_ gets the blame. And, honestly, no one who’s ever met Grantaire would be even the slightest bit surprised by this. Grantaire excels at getting people pissed off. Enjolras himself is head over heels in love with the guy and still wants to throw him out of a window most of the time.

People would, however, be surprised at how it happens. Because it isn’t something Grantaire says that annoys him, but rather something he does. Which is to say he spills a cup of coffee on him. And even though in the future Grantaire will whine and say that the senator had nothing to complain about as it was iced coffee, the whole thing is really totally and completely his fault.  

So, naturally, Enjolras is the one to take the blame.

To be fair, it does kind of starts because of him.

But he really just wanted a cup of coffee from The Musain. It wasn’t his fault that Senator Tom Adden happened to be there. It also wasn’t his fault that Senator Tom Adden happened to be there without security. And it certainly wasn’t his fault that Senator Tom Adden happened to be there without security and less than a week after saying some of the most mind-bogglingly stupid statements on rape that Enjolras has ever had the misfortune of hearing.

What Senator Tom Adden was doing in The Musain, of all places, is completely beyond Enjolras. It oddly reminds him of a penguin asking for a Big Mac in a Drive-Thru. Still, Enjolras is not one to pass up a chance to let a politician know just how wrong he is about everything.  

Which he does, extensively and even alphabetically. He is so proud of his speech and the senator looks like he’s been hit by a bus. Enjolras is having a _great_ day.

He’s just about to finish up when Grantaire somehow manages to trip over his own feet and spill his still mostly full coffee cup on top of the senator. _At least it was cold_ , Enjolras thinks.

“I have an interview for Fox News in an hour,” the senator says. “You will pay for this.”

“Whatever,” Enjolras shrugs and turns his back on him.

That’s the first mistake.

**Earth #2**

A butterfly doesn’t flap its wings.

Nothing happens.

Grantaire’s been even more annoying than usual all day and it’s not like Enjolras doesn’t care about him - he cares about all his friends - but he sometimes wonders why Grantaire even bothers coming to meetings of their Amnesty International student organization if he’s just going to stand in the corner and make an argument against everything coming out of Enjolras’ mouth.

So, once the meeting is over, Enjolras decides to corner him because he really just wants to understand him. Grantaire, being Grantaire, flips him off and walks out of The Musain and all Enjolras can do is watch walk away from the window.

Enjolras makes a mental note to talk to him later but somehow never quite gets around to it.

Six months later, Senator Todd Adden comes into the Musain and halfway through informing him of just how wrong he is about everything, Enjolras just loses it and punches him in the face, whilst telling him to make the best out of _that_ situation.

“I have an interview for Fox News in an hour,” the senator says. “You will pay for this.”

“Whatever,” Enjolras shrugs and turns his back on him.

That’s also the first mistake.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a slow start but I needed to set up plot for this one.
> 
> [Come say hi!](www.pullthedevildown.tumblr.com)


End file.
